<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Communication is Hard by SkylerT_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775283">Communication is Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer'>SkylerT_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But that’s okay, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, These two are a disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume and Tsumugi have a fight, Natsume struggles with his feelings, and Tsumugi gets a hug (finally).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Communication is Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another of my midnight works<br/>Instead of sleeping my mind decided to make NatsuMugi content</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been another one of “those days”. The days where Tsumugi couldn’t help but feel like he’d been just another nuisance then an active member of Switch. Was it something he said? Something he did? He wasn’t sure, but he knew it was probably his fault.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natsume had gotten into a fight with him just an hour earlier. Though unlike their usual quarrels, Natsume had gotten angrier then usual. It had taken Sora yelling at them with the most hurt face Tsumugi had seen on him to get them to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Hah... I really messed up this time didn’t I...’ Tsumugi thought downcast, sliding down to the floor to rest his head against the bookshelf. Of course he was in the library, it had become his “safe space” after all. Though even in his little bubble, tears welled up in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly Tsumugi heard the sound of a door creak, strange. It was later into the evening, most clubs had left by that time, save for maybe the Crafts Club, but they always kept to themselves. Looking up, vision blurry due to the lack of glasses (which he had taken off to prevent tears from getting on them), he saw a figure with red hair. Well that could only be one person at this hour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quickly putting on his glasses and standing up, Tsumugi went to go immediately apologize for earlier once more (he had many times during and after the fight of course), but was cut off by the look in Natsume’s eyes. He looked... sad, it was clear he was on the verge of tears, the way his eyes glistened with liquid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tsumugi wasn’t quite sure what to do, and he wasn’t sure Natsume knew either. Neither were ever really good at communication after all. They stood awkwardly, averting eyes, for what felt like way too long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence was finally broken once Natsume shakily spoke, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a simple “I’m sorry”, nothing out of the ordinary, but that would be if this were any other person. This was Natsume, and while he has apologized before, none sounded quite as sincere as this one. It sounded as if the act Natsume often put on for the world was finally being put to rest, but maybe Tsumugi was just getting ahead of himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence dragged on, back to the awkwardness. This time, Tsumugi spoke, “No there’s really no need for you to be! It was all my fault after all!” He tried to brush off, of course, it was always his fault.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Natsume said loud and sudden. Tsumugi stared at Natsume in surprise from the sudden volume, even Natsume seemed a little surprised by it. “I-I mean... it isn’t... your fault,” he tried again, doing his best to try and get the right words out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-“ Tsumugi tried to cut in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, let me...” Natsume stopped him, taking a deep breath, he walked over to Tsumugi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a moment Tsumugi felt arms wrap around him, “N-Natsume?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I had the courage to tell you how much you mean to me yknow,” Natsume carried on, voice wavering as he continued, “It’s not like a *want* to fight all the time I just don’t know how to deal with these feels.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feelings?” Tsumugi asks dumbly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence, seriously this is kind of getting old.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tsumugi felt Natsume’s arms tighten their hold around him, “I love you, you idiot!” Natsume said maybe a tad too loud. He looked up at Tsumugi, tears streaming down his face, his lips quivering a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was... not expected. “You... h-huh,” Tsumugi responds dumbly (again).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frustration becoming visible on Natsume’s face, Tsumugi is pulled down and... kissed? If the sudden love confession wasn’t expected, then this is a whole other level of unexpectedness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kiss only lasted a second, Natsume moving away, keeping his eyes on Tsumugi for a reaction. There wasn’t one of note other then, shock. Natsume slowly moves himself away from Tsumugi, “T-that was probably to much huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Tsumugi didn’t reply, Natsume sniffled, quickly rubbing his eyes to try and hide the incoming tears. “I-I’m sorry I just don’t-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time Natsume was cut off but Tsumugi practically tackling him into a hug. He was crying too now, but not for the same reason. “I love you too Natsume.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you... do?” Natsume questions, hugging Tsumugi back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes of course! But you always seemed so mad so I...” Tsumugi trailed off, oh right, didn’t they have a fight before this? “U-uhm, Natsume?” Natsume who was now finding immense comfort in Tsumugi arms made a small noise of acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What brought this on so suddenly? Weren’t you... mad at me?” Tsumugi asks, moving away a little so he can look at Natsume’s (now tear stained) face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was Sora... apparently they noticed something was off about me for awhile, and finally decided to talk to me about it. They helped sort all my... feelings... out. They’re really the hero of today huh?” Natsume chuckles a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He did seem pretty upset back there,” Tsumugi chuckles with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, the silence returned. But this one was different, it was... comforting. Natsume nestling himself into Tsumugi’s chest and Tsumugi enjoying the presence of Natsume in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Breaking the silence in a typical Mugi fashion, he asks, “So... what does that make us?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always find a way to ruin everything don’t you senpAI?” Natsume counters, putting back on his usual performance. But drops it once more to answer seriously, “What would you like?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-me? I just want you to be happy!” Tsumugi replies easily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that won’t do, because you deserve just as much happiness if not more.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But haven’t I just been a nuisance all this time-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Senpai!” Natsume cuts off, “I get there’s still a lot more we need to... talk... about, and that will be hard. Our relationship is far from perfect and I know that, but I’m willing to try, so... will you be my boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tsumugi stared at Natsume with bewilderment, before smiling softly and leaning down to kiss Natsume gently. This kiss lasted longer, and was more loving then the previous. “Of course,” Tsumugi replies softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">☆ The End ☆</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>About Natsume speech quirk- on the wiki it says that he uses a different font when he’s presumably speaking genuine, so I decided to play with that a little<br/>Hence why most of this fic is Natsume without the speech quirk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>